This invention relates to apparatus for depositing dry fibers from an air suspension thereof onto a moving forming wire to form a fibrous web, such as paper.
Apparatus for depositing dry fibers generally takes the form of a distributor housing having a screen over an opening facing a forming wire, and an inlet opening for directing a suspension of fibers in air from a fiberizer into the housing for discharge through the screen onto the forming wire. A rotary impeller provided in the housing operates uniformly to distribute the fibers over the screen to ensure uniform passage through the screen and onto the forming wire. Invariably, fibers tend to agglomerate, forming clumps too large to pass through the screen, and detracting from optimum operation of the distributor. Prior art efforts at overcoming this problem have generally involved apparatus for removing clumps for recycling in the fiberizer, where they are reduced to their original, individual fiber makeup for return to the distributor. Apparatus for recycling requires additional conduits, air moving devices, and the like, which add to equipment, operational, and maintenance costs.
It is an objective of the invention to provide improved apparatus for removing clumps that does not require recycling apparatus of the hereinabove described type.
It is another objective of the invention to provide improved apparatus for removing clumps that is characterized by its simplicity of construction and effectiveness of operation.